Avatar: The Legend of the Jedi
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: After Korra's death, the next Avatar is born. But Avatar Aryn has many choices to make. She's Force sensitive and during her dual bending and Jedi training finds herself in the middle of the Clone Wars. Together with Padmé Amidala and Duchess Satine, Aryn seeks a peaceful solution to the Clone Wars. Will peace be found or will the Sith and New Red Lotus destroy the three women?
1. Prologue: The Birth of the New Avatar

_**Avatar: The Legend of the Jedi**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: The Birth of the New Avatar**_

* * *

Asami Sato held her beloved Korra's hand tightly. "I'll find you," Korra whispered weakly. "We'll always be together."

* * *

Korra breathed her last as hundreds of miles away in Omashu, the former Great Uniter gasped as she gave birth with the aid of a Jedi Padawan and her master. "Master Luminara, hand me the blanket, no, the smaller one," the Padawan huffed.

"Barriss…" the Jedi Master fainted.

"Congratulations, Kuvira, you have a daughter," Barriss murmured as she cleaned the new baby.

Kuvira smiled. "Aryn certainly sounds healthy," she took the baby as a fox antelope came sniffing.

Barriss reached for her lightsaber. "Wait, it's still young," Kuvira murmured.

It sniffed each of the adults and then sniffed at the baby, before rubbing its head against the baby. Aryn calmed considerably, attempting to grab at the fox antelope.

Master Luminara did a headcount after regaining consciousness. "There are four, er, five counting the animal, of us, yet I'm detecting six to seven presences," she murmured.

"Where do the extra presences seem strongest?" Kuvira asked weakly as Barriss took the baby.

Master Luminara took the baby next. "Near Aryn," she replied.

Kuvira nodded. Aryn waved her arms and the water Master Luminara had brought to clean mother and baby floated in the air. Barriss used the Force and sealed the water away. Aryn cried and created a tiny earthquake.

Kuvira quickly began waving a tiny cloth in front of Aryn. Aryn held up her hands and blew the cloth away. "She's the Avatar," Kuvira murmured just as Aryn sneezed and flew into the air and Barriss caught her.

"What about fire?" Barriss asked. Master Luminara nodded in agreement.

"Every Avatar struggles with the element most opposite his or her personality," Kuvira replied. "For those Avatars of Earth Republic descent, the element has traditionally been air. Aryn will break that tradition."

"What of the creature?" Master Luminara sniffed, as she eyed the fox antelope cynically.

"It is her animal guide, once she's old enough, I'll let her name it," Kuvira replied.

Master Luminara nodded. "Master?" Barriss asked.

Kuvira turned to the Jedi. "She's Force sensitive," Master Luminara spoke.

Kuvira took a deep breath. "She'll be trained on the condition, she'll be permitted attachments," Kuvira responded evenly.

Master Luminara sighed. "I'll speak with the Council. I _doubt_ they'll make an exception," she stated icily.

Kuvira reluctantly nodded. The two Jedi left, leaving behind a commlink to contact the Jedi Temple when she was ready to send Aryn for training.


	2. Aryn's Early Years

_**Chapter 1: Aryn's Early Years**_

Two year old Aryn happily played with the slightly bigger fox antelope. "Alyn!" She giggled. "Alyn!"

Kuvira had to smile. She looked up as both of the past Avatar's children along with the two most recent former Chosen of the Avatar arrived. "Come on Aryn, you can play with Alyn more later," Kuvira pulled her daughter into their makeshift shelter and cleaned her as best she could.

Aryn sulked and then her eyes widened as she saw who the visitors were. "'Tary! 'Sami! 'Suko!" Aryn yanked away from Kuvira and hugged her beloved former lovers as well as Asami's two daughters, Katara and Yasuko Sato eagerly. Katara was being trained to replace Tonraq as chief of the Southern Water Tribe while Yasuko was being trained to take over Future Industries someday.

Aryn then yanked on the elder Katara's sleeve. "Will you go penguin sledding with me? Or mail cart racing?" She asked the members of her former families hopefully.

"Penguin sledding sounds…" Katara began.

"Perfect," Asami finished.

Aryn grinned. With that, the group—the new Avatar and her two former children and her two former lovers—Aryn still worried about both girls while still having a crush on both women—went to the South Pole to play. Out of habit, Alyn accompanied the five girls.

Aryn easily outraced her four companions. Laughing, they headed back to the village, where Alyn and the White Lotus were waiting, along with two Jedi.

"Alyn," Aryn called her animal guide to her side immediately The fox antelope trotted to Aryn's side immediately.

Aryn reached down, sliding her hand into the fox antelope's fur. "What is it, Master Jedi?" Asami asked.

"Aryn and Alyn are to go to the Jedi Temple. Aryn will study and master the elements there, along with her Jedi training," the elder Jedi spoke.

Asami nodded reluctantly. Aryn hugged Asami, both Kataras, and Yasuko. "I hope we meet again," Aryn whispered softly to her loved ones.

Asami brushed Aryn's hair out of her eyes. "I'm sure we will," Asami replied, before handing Aryn over to the Jedi who had come for the Avatar.


	3. Arrival at the Jedi Temple

_**Chapter 2: Arrival at the Jedi Temple**_

Aryn gripped Alyn's fur tightly. Immediately after arriving, the two Jedi presented her to the Jedi High Council.

Two of the members, Ki-Adi Mundi and Mace Windu exchanged glances at the sight of Alyn. "Aryn, that creature must wait in the gardens," Master Windu said coldly.

"Alyn is my friend and she always stays with me," Aryn icily replied.

"Is her role in your life part of your culture?" Jedi Master Shaak Ti asked.

Aryn nodded eagerly. "She's my animal guide," she replied eagerly. "She's been with me for as long as I can remember, almost since the day I was born."

One of the cycling Jedi Masters, was the Jedi Master who helped bring Aryn into the world. "Actually, Aryn, you and Alyn have indeed been together since the day you were born," Luminara Unduli revealed. "Alyn had initially smelled the blood from the birth and came to see what she had smelled. You immediately claimed her as your companion, calming considerably after her arrival."

Aryn's eyes widened considerably. "Let Alyn stay with Aryn," Luminara addressed the rest of the Council. "Are we not taught to respect all cultures and lifestyles? The belief of the Avatar having an animal guide is as important to the citizens of Elementia as earning your tattoos are to Mirialans or as important as respect for nature is for Cereans or Wookies."

The Council all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Aryn passed the tests and was then assigned to Clawmouse Clan where she quickly met and became lifelong friends with Ahsoka Tano.


	4. Meeting Ahsoka

_**Chapter 3: Meeting Ahsoka**_

Aryn looked nervously at Jedi Master Yoda, who was escorting her to the Clawmouse Clan room. "Master, where will Alyn stay?" She asked softly.

"In the garden," Master Yoda replied. "But visit her often, you must. Strengthen the bond, you must. A strong team, the two of you will be."

Aryn nodded silently. They entered the area where Alyn was to stay. Alyn entered and Aryn hugged the fox antelope before standing to leave. Alyn moved to follow. "No, Alyn. Stay," Aryn ordered.

Alyn whined but obeyed.

* * *

Aryn and Master Yoda headed down the halls towards the Clawmouse Clan room. The two entered. Almost of the beds were claimed by a youngling. "Younglings, Younglings," he called, tapping his stick on the floor.

"Hello, Master Yoda," most of the younglings chorused.

"Come down, you must, young Tano," he called.

Ahsoka looked at the floor. "I'm stuck," she called back.

"Have Master Plo retrieve you, I will," he replied.

Aryn stepped forward as Master Yoda then said, "A new clan member, you have. Young Aryn, this is."

"Are you the Avatar?" Several voices asked. Aryn shakily nodded.

"Cool, we get to be roomies with the Avatar!" One voice yelled.

Ahsoka studied the new girl intently, losing her balance and falling rapidly. "Eek!" She yelped as she neared the ground.

Aryn shifted her body instinctively, easily catching the young Togruta and gently setting her down.

"Thanks, Aryn," Ahsoka grinned. "I'm Ahsoka."

"Hi, Ahsoka," Aryn replied shyly.

"Resume your play, you may," Master Yoda stated, before leaving.


	5. Youngling Pranks

_**Chapter 4: Youngling Pranks**_

Six year Aryn sat next to six and a half year old Ahsoka. In the past three to four years, the two had become fast friends.

"What are you doing Ahsoka?" Aryn asked, curiously.

"I wanna know what's going in training room 6 every day," Ahsoka whined. "So we're gonna sneak in and spy."

"Uh, Ahsoka, that's where I have my bending practice," Aryn revealed.

"Bending practice?" Ahsoka repeated.

"Yep, I'm the Avatar and master of all the elements," Aryn smirked.

Ahsoka asked, "But why do you use just the one room?"

"Do you want me to accidentally destroy the entire Temple?" Aryn shot back sarcastically.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"We could prank Master Windu?" Aryn suggested. "He's more boring than Master Tenzin. I like Master Bumi better."

"Let's do it," Ahsoka grinned.

* * *

Aryn and Ahsoka soon covered all of Master Windu's robes and bedding, well, everything, with glitter.

Giggling madly, the two slipped back to the crèche via the ventilation shafts.

* * *

They were soon called to the Council Chamber. "Younglings, care to explain this?" Master Windu demanded angrily, holding out his now sparkling robe.

"Well, I had to keep Ahsoka occupied so she wouldn't get hurt during my training session," Aryn replied hastily. "And it seemed like a good idea."

"Well, you two will clean every inch of glitter out of my quarters, understood?" He ordered sternly. "And no using your bending, Aryn."

"Yes, Master Windu," the two Younglings replied.

* * *

Aryn and Ahsoka obediently began cleaning Master Windu's belongings. "No fun, Master Windu is," Master Yoda observed from the doorway.

"Master Yoda," Aryn yelped at the fact that the tiny Jedi Master had snuck upon her.

Ahsoka giggled. "Help you, I will," he declared.

Working quickly, the room was soon clean. "Master Yoda, does baldness equal boring?" Aryn asked.

Master Yoda arched his eyebrows. "It's just that, well, both of my bald teachers—Master Windu and Master Tenzin—are boring," Aryn replied.

He chuckled. "Worry about that later, you will, youngling, now to the Archives you must report, time for your lesson, it is," he hit her shin with his gimer stick.

"But aren't I supposed to go to training room 6?" Aryn asked.

"Not today," he replied. "Learn your history, you must."

* * *

Aryn quietly entered the archives where Jedi Master Jocasta Nu was waiting for her.


	6. History of Elementia Lesson

_**Chapter 5: The Past on Elementia**_

Aryn sighed as she entered the Archives. Madame Jocasta Nu handed her a datapad, full of the history of her home world, but only from the past thousand years, as well as a second one, with information on the eight most recent Avatars, or basically, the eight who lived during the past thousand years—Korra, Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen, Jafar, and Jasper.

Aryn read both datapads over the next two months, but quickly grew frustrated, when she'd finished reading up on her past life as Jasper and the corresponding events.

* * *

She returned the datapads and then logged into one of the secure databanks in the Archives. She punched in a date prior to Jasper and nothing came up. "That's impossible," she muttered.

She tried a different date—the same thing happened.

Madame Nu walked over. "What seems to be the problem, Initiate Aryn?" She asked gently.

Aryn motioned to the data terminal. "I'm trying to find out more about my home world's history, but when I enter a date prior to Jasper, nothing comes up. My planet didn't just suddenly appear a thousand years ago," her eyes flashed white for a half second.

"Peace, young one," Madame Nu held up her hands in a placating manner. Aryn scowled and Madame Nu continued, "Many of our original files on your planet were destroyed by the Sith a thousand years ago—we were only able to get the most recent thousand years—to learn the rest, you must reconnect with your past lives."

Aryn nodded in silent and reluctant agreement.


	7. Spiritual Lessons

_**Chapter 6: Spiritual Lessons**_

Aryn watched as Madame Nu answered her comm. "All right, I'll have Padawan Jeng bring her over," Aryn heard the head librarian say in response to something said.

"Madame Nu?" Aryn asked.

"Padawan Jeng, I need you to take Initiate Aryn to Knight Billaba's quarters for a training session," Madame Nu spoke to the nearby Padawan.

"Come on," Sarrissa took Aryn's hand and led her away from the Archives.

* * *

"Master Billaba," Padawan Jeng and Aryn both bowed respectfully.

"Hello, Padawan Jeng, Initiate Aryn," Depa replied gently, her eyes light and crinkling with laughter.

Padawan Jeng handed Aryn over to Depa and then returned to the Archives.

"You have a question?" Depa arched her eyebrow.

"Um, shouldn't we be in training room 6?" Aryn asked.

"No," Depa replied, leading the small child into the common room of her quarters. "I am going to help you connect with your spiritual side."

"Korra," Aryn breathed. "Raava."

Depa nodded silently. The two sat in silence in her quarters. "Focus on your breathing, young one," Depa spoke. "Don't reach for the Force as you normally do. Reach deep within yourself and find the Avatar Spirit. Find Raava's light and presence within you."

Aryn obeyed and felt like she was falling. "Relax, trust Raava," Depa urged.

* * *

Aryn's eyes flew open, glowing a bright white just as Master Windu entered the room to guard his former student's and the Avatar's bodies.


	8. In the Spirit World

_**Chapter 7: In the Spirit World**_

Aryn opened her eyes and stared at Depa Billaba. "Where are we?" She asked in awe.

"The Spirit World," Depa responded.

Aryn looked around and said, "It's so pretty." She took off to explore.

"Aryn!" Depa quickly pursued her young charge.

* * *

Aryn was abruptly knocked over and found herself face to face with a huge polar bear dog. "NAGA!" Aryn cried delightedly.

She obediently climbed onto Naga's back and rode to where Depa Billaba was meeting with Iroh.

Aryn jumped to the ground and hugged Iroh eagerly. "Hello, little one," Depa smiled at her young charge.

"Your reaction is very different from Korra's first time here," Iroh chuckled.

Aryn grinned. "What's going on?" She wondered.

"We are celebrating the marriage of these two spirits," Iroh explained.

Aryn scowled. "You got married and didn't invite me?!" She fussed.

"Shh, calm down, you're upsetting the Spirits," Iroh said gently.

"I should have been here at the wedding," Aryn replied, sniffling.

"We couldn't find you," one spirit said. "Otherwise we would have invited you."

Appeased, Aryn settled down for a cup of tea. "Where is Korra?" Depa asked as Aryn spotted the ancient teapot.

"My teapot!" Aryn cried delightedly, pointing at the ancient teapot.

"No, that's Iroh's teapot," Depa corrected.

"No, mine, I gave it to him," Aryn replied stubbornly.

"Both of you are correct," Iroh ended the argument quickly. "This teapot belonged to Aryn when she was Wan. She once carried Raava, the Spirit of Light, inside it during her training prior to the Harmonic Convergence that gave rise to the Avatar. They say that with every cup of tea, sometimes you can still taste a little Light." He poured two cups of tea from the pot for the two Jedi.

Aryn and Depa drank the tea silently. Then Depa asked again, "Where can we find Korra?"

"Naga will show us the way," Aryn replied, returning to the polar bear dog's side and climbing on its back.

Depa climbed up behind her young charge. "Go Naga," Aryn ordered.

* * *

The two Jedi disappeared into the distance.


	9. Meet Korra

_**Chapter 8: Meet Korra**_

Aryn slowly hopped off Naga's back and stared at the sight before her. A small mansion like house overlooked a beautiful Spirit Lake with a racetrack nearby.

"Interesting taste," Depa remarked coolly.

Aryn elbowed her guide and then walked to the front door. "Naga," a dark skinned woman with bright blue eyes and short brown hair called the polar bear dog.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the two others with Naga. "Aryn," the woman smiled.

"Korra," Aryn responded immediately.

"Well, if you're here for Avatar wisdom, there's not much I can offer you—at this point in your training, except for continue working hard," Korra dismissed them.

That was true—Aryn still hadn't mastered any of the elements yet.

"We take our leave, Avatar Korra," Depa bowed.

* * *

The two Jedi then returned to their bodies.

"So, what happened?" Master Windu asked.

Aryn stubbornly refused to say a word about her visit to the Spirit World, only bowing and then leaving.


	10. Bending Training

_**Chapter 9: Bending Training**_

Aryn locked her jaw and entered training room 6. She bowed to her bending instructor, Master Yoda and then assumed an Earthbending stance. Master Yoda quickly blindfolded the young Avatar and Aryn countered each rock blast thrown in her direction.

Master Yoda then frowned. "Much anger in you, I sense," he stated.

"Master Windu doesn't trust me," Aryn replied, sinking to the floor, feeling frustrated.

"Unsure of what to do with you, he is," Master Yoda murmured. "Never trained as a Jedi, has the Avatar been previously."

Aryn nodded. "Let Mace trouble you not," he continued. "An old grump, he is."

Aryn giggled. "Perhaps, try fire again today, we will," he set up the room for Firebending practice.

Aryn locked her jaw and summoned her anger against the Master Windu, lunging onto the attack, easily taking down her opponents with Earthbending, Waterbending, and Airbending. "Still no fire," Aryn frowned.

Then Aryn yelped as she noticed the smoking dummy in front of her. "Did I do that?" She asked, punching it.

It burst into flames. "Fueled by your anger, your Firebending is," Master Yoda continued.

Aryn nodded. "Yes, Master Yoda," she replied.

Master Yoda then said, "Soon, begin your secondary level of training, you will."

Aryn nodded eagerly—that meant she'd start Metalbending, Spiritbending, Waterbending Healing, Lavabending, maybe she'd even learn how to bend and create as well as redirect lightning, and Bloodbending.

Aryn was then dismissed to return to her room that she shared with Ahsoka.


	11. Reconnecting With Aang

_**Chapter 10: Reconnecting with Aang**_

Aryn and Ahsoka sat silently side by side when Aryn's eyes suddenly started glowing. Ahsoka immediately stiffened and shifted into a protective crouch, beside her best friend.

* * *

Aryn blinked and stared around herself as she realized she was on a mountain that looked slightly familiar. "Have I been here before?" She asked.

"Yes and no," a man's voice spoke.

Aryn whirled. "Who are you?" She asked, as a far distant part recognized the speaker.

"Call me Aang," the man replied gently.

Aryn hugged her former past life. "Will we reestablish our connection?" She asked hopefully.

The man nodded. "But only if you're ready," he said.

"I am, but before we begin, why does this look familiar?" She motioned.

"One of the things about the Spirit World is that the visitor controls their surroundings, the Avatar even more so, Korra based her home here on Sato Mansion, so she'd never forget her family, while I based my home more on the Southern Air Temple where I lived with…" he trailed off.

Aryn finished, "Monk Gyatso."

He nodded. "Those dreams you've been having aren't visions of the future, but rather mismatched pieces of your various past lives. We've been using the Force to help us reestablish a foothold so we can reconnect. Some have been more successful than others. But we will reconnect to you in reverse order in which we lost our connection to Korra."

Aryn nodded. "Well, I'm ready," she murmured.

"Wait!" She realized. "Shouldn't I establish a connection with Korra first?"

"Actually, you can speak to Korra at any time, the rest of us, however, do not have the connection to you anymore, and need to reconnect with you," Aang explained. "After Harmonic Convergence, we lost our connection to Korra and thus to you."

Aryn nodded. Aang was right. He whistled and a huge flying bison approached, with a lemur perched on its left horn. "Appa," Aryn smiled at the huge bison. "Momo."

She climbed up beside Aang and he turned to her. "Care to get us into the air?" He asked.

"Appa, yip yip," Aryn responded.

The huge bison bellowed and then took off.

The two took off and soon were at the familiar peaks of the Southern Air Temple.

* * *

 _Aang pointed to where Monk Gyatso sat holding a formerly crying baby. "That's you," Aryn gasped._

" _Indeed, he was the only one who had been able to keep me from crying during my early years," Aang replied._

 _She watched as Aang played with the Avatar relics—a series of four toys that included a wooden hand drum, a clay turtle, a pull string propeller, and a wooden monkey._

 _She watched as Aang completed his training easily surpassing his agemates at the Southern Air Temple. She also watched Aang flying cranefish kites with Gyatso on a nearby island after the Festival of Yangchen. "You'll have plenty of time later to learn Air Nomad history," Gyatso told his apprentice. "Now, you must play as all children do."_

 _She watched as Aang met Appa. "Remember this, buddy?" Aang addressed the bison._

 _Appa roared in response. "Now, that I think about it, I never did find out how Roku met Fang. Ask him when you reconnect with him," Aang instructed._

" _I guess this means that we'll always be together," Aang hugged his new animal companion—baby Appa._

" _Aw, look how cute you two are," Aryn couldn't help squealing._

" _Sorry, buddy, but you gotta admit Aryn's right, you were awfully cute back then," Aang stated._

 _Aryn elbowed Aang and said, "I also included you in that."_

 _It then showed Aang returning to the Southern Air Temple. "Welcome back, Aang," Gyatso hugged his young student._

" _Come on, Gyatso, come on," Aang tugged on his mentor's hand, leading him to the bison stables._

" _What's the rush, Aang?" Gyatso asked._

" _I want you to meet Appa," Aang replied happily._

" _Appa, this is Gyatso," Aang said eagerly. "Gyatso, this is Appa."_

 _She watched Aang as he traveled to different places with Gyatso, went mail cart racing with then Prince Bumi, saw and helped a dragon with Kuzon, and even made friends with Water Tribe members._

 _She watched as Aang began teaching his playmates his new move—the Air Scooter._

* * *

"That is so much fun for racing around the Jedi Temple," Aryn grinned.

He frowned. "Don't let the Jedi Council keep you cooped up," he instructed. "You must connect with the people of the galaxy."

Aryn nodded. "I won't," Aryn vowed.

* * *

" _I will never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar," he motioned to the shifting images. "My life changed forever that day."_

" _Aang, we need to speak with you," Gyatso called._

 _Aang jogged over and was swiftly given his tattoos. "You are the Avatar," Monk Tashi spoke quickly._

 _Aang raised his eyebrows doubtfully. "Remember these?" One of the other monks blew a set of four toys toward Aang._

 _Aang eagerly opened the package. "These were my favorite toys growing up," he replied._

" _You chose them because they were familiar," Another monk spoke._

" _I chose them because they looked fun," Aang responded._

 _Aryn asked, "How could you have recognized them from before? You were so small back then."_

" _Well, sometimes, a past life's memory can jump into your brain, which is what we've been forcing our memories to do to you," Aang explained. "Or something like that. It's a subconscious thing."_

" _Aang, normally, we'd wait until you were sixteen, but we cannot," Monk Tashi continued. "We fear war. You are the Avatar."_

 _Aang then left to go play. Unfortunately, none of his former friends included him. Monk Gyatso found his young charge. "Aang, time to practice," he called._

" _Now the key to a perfect fruit pie is the gooey center," Gyatso continued._

 _Aang sighed. "I see my ancient pie baking recipes do not interest you," Gyatso murmured._

 _Aang jumped off the balcony and walked to his mentor's side. "What if the monks made a mistake? What if I'm not the Avatar?" He asked._

" _The only mistake they made was not waiting until you were sixteen to tell you," Gyatso huffed in annoyance._

 _Then he turned back to the pies. "Well, these pies aren't going to take care of themselves," he glanced at Aang._

" _One, two, three," the two blasted the pies off the balcony onto the heads of the other monks, who were meditating peacefully in the garden below._

 _The two then burst out into laughter. "Your aim has improved greatly, my pupil," Gyatso smiled at his student._

 _The two then went inside. "You're playing games with him?" An older, sour looking monk entered. "The Avatar should be training!"_

" _Aang has trained enough for today," Gyatso replied evenly._

 _The sour monk continued, "Time is short. Come with me. I must test you on some high level techniques."_

 _Monk Gyatso frowned and snapped, "No! As long as I am his guardian, I will decide when he trains *and* when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho."_

 _Aang chuckled after Gyatso cheated at their current game of Pai Sho. So far, Gyatso had won every match._

 _The monks then threatened to take Aang away from Gyatso. "That's when I decided I couldn't stay any longer," Aang revealed._

 _Aryn's eyes widened. "You ran away?" She gasped._

 _Aang nodded. "And I have regretted it ever since," he continued._

 _She slapped him. "Aang, listen to me. Even though you'd rather stay with Gyatso—the only other option was to take him with you, you ultimately made the right decision," She stated firmly. "You would have been killed if you hadn't left."_

* * *

"All of this happened in one day?" Aryn's jaw dropped.

Aang nodded.

* * *

 _A storm came up and Aang and Appa fell into the sea, and Aang froze himself and Appa for the next century._

 _He was then freed by Katara and Sokka, nearly captured by Zuko, learned of Gyatso's murder, and he met Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors and then reunited with his old friend, now King, Bumi, and he robbed some pirates and helped save the Northern Water Tribe.  
_

 _He then traveled to Omashu to train with Bumi, only to learn his teacher was supposed to be Toph Beifong and helping her escape and then being chased Princess Azula and her accomplices._

 _Then Appa was stolen by Sandbenders as the Gaang searched Wan Shi Tong's library for information on some of the Fire Nation's secret plans._

* * *

"I was devastated when Appa was taken," Aang murmured.

Aryn nodded.

* * *

 _The group then walked to Ba Sing Se, accompanied by a family of refugees, and then they helped defeat a giant drill and searched for Appa, desperately. They found him in Lake Laogai, told King Kuei of the war, revealed Long Feng as a traitor, and then split up_ _ _—_ Aang went to the Eastern Air Temple to meet with a Guru Pathik, Katara stayed to help plan the invasion, Sokka went to meet with their father, and Toph went to meet with her mother._

 _Then Aang realized Katara was in danger and raced to help her, bringing Sokka to find Toph and King Kuei. Aang found Katara and the two prepared to leave, only to be ambushed by Azula and Zuko._

 _In an effort to change the tide of the battle, Aang entered the Avatar State and Azula electrocuted him._

* * *

Aryn jerked violently and then collapsed.

Ahsoka sprang to her feet and raced for the halls of Healing. "Healer Saa! Healer Saa!" She screamed.

"What is it, Initiate Tano?" Master Saa walked over quickly.

"Initiate Aryn, she's collapsed," Ahsoka tugged on the healer's hand desperately. "I think she crossed into the Spirit World, and everything was fine and then suddenly her body just started shaking and she collapsed."

Master Saa grabbed Ahsoka's shoulders. "Go to Master Plo. Stay with him until I come for you, understand?" She instructed, before taking off for the room where Ahsoka and Aryn stayed.

"Come on, Aryn," Master Saa reached into the Force and began searching for wounds, only finding two old scars.

* * *

Aryn groaned as she regained consciousness, finishing up the adventure with Aang soon after— _infiltrating the Fire Nation, attending school, scamming scammers with Toph, the failed invasion on the Day of Black Sun, Zuko joining the team, and each member's life changing field trip—at least the beginning and end of each, except for the one with Aang, leaving the Western Air Temple for the Fire Nation Royal Family's vacation house on Ember Island, the Ember Island Players: The Boy in the Iceberg, the battle against Ozai, regaining access to the Avatar State,—_ Master Saa knelt down beside Aryn. "Aryn?" She asked quickly as the young Jedi initiate jerked violently for an instant before relaxing again.— _the debate over the former Fire Nation colonies, learning that Roku was Zuko's great-grandfather, in addition to Sozin, the start of Republic City and the United Republic of Nations, the search for Zuko's mother, the rise and fall of the New Ozai Society, and the birth of each of the Gaang's children—Zuko and Mai's daughter, Izumi, Aang and Katara's three children, Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin, Toph's two daughters, Lin and Suyin, and Sokka and Suki's three children, Hakoda, Bataar, and Yue—Lin and Tenzin's relationship and their very messy and deadly breakup, the battle against Yakone, and his mysterious disappearance. It ended as Aang breathed his last on Air Temple Island while in the South Pole, a baby cried. "That's Korra!" Aryn pointed._

" _As one of us dies, the next is born," Aang stated. "Now you need to return to the physical realm—it seems I've gotten you into a bit of trouble."_

* * *

Aryn blinked rapidly as she returned to her body and sensed her personal healer, Master T'ra Saa, nearby. "What happened?" Master Saa asked firmly. "This won't happen again?"

Aryn rubbed her forehead. "I think next time I better just be in the halls of Healing," she murmured. "I think my body's physically reacting to what happened to my past lives."

Master Saa nodded. "I believe you owe Initiate Tano an apology and an explanation," she stated, leading Aryn to Master Plo's quarters.

"Aryn, you're okay," Ahsoka ran over and hugged her best friend.

"Sorry, 'Soka," Aryn grinned sheepishly at her best friend. "One of the things that happened to Aang was that he was electrocuted by Roku's great-granddaughter, Azula, and my body—for some reason—reacted the same way he did—probably because he was in the Avatar State when it happened."


	12. Reconnecting Roku

_**Chapter 11: Reconnecting Roku & Korra's Request**_

A few days after reconnecting to Aang, Aryn entered the halls of Healing. The on-duty healer, Vokra Che, frowned as Ahsoka Tano skipped in, following her friend.

"Is one of you injured?" She asked.

"No, but I'm about to reconnect with Roku, and last time I reconnected with a past life, I sort of stopped breathing, and Ahsoka and I agreed we need a healer monitoring me as well," Aryn explained.

Vokra Che nodded and contacted Healer Bant to supervise Aryn's Spirit World jump.

* * *

Aryn soon jumped in the Spirit World and quickly located Roku. "How'd you met Fang?" Aryn asked immediately.

"Saved his egg from some pirates," Roku replied.

Aryn nodded.

The two Avatars—past and present—took off.

* * *

Aryn watched as Roku led her to when he was sixteen. "What happened before you were sixteen?" She asked, curiously.

"Sozin and I were kidnapped by pirates, rescued two dragon eggs, and Fire Nation nobleman schooling," Roku replied off-handedly.

* * *

 _Two young Fire Nation noblemen sparred as they practiced their Firebending._

 _One tripped over a tree root. The other caught his partner and then shoved him. "Ha! I win, Roku!" The second said._

 _"Only because the tree root did all the work, Sozin," Roku replied._

* * *

"Hold it! You were friends with Sozin?!" Aryn nearly did a spit take.

"He was Prince Sozin then, and we shared many things, including a birthday," Roku explained.

* * *

 _Then Roku ran into and made a complete fool of himself in front of Ta Min. "I loved her, I just couldn't talk to her," he murmured. "Don't worry, love gets easier."_

 _He then led Aryn through learning he was the Avatar, his twelve years of mastering the elements, his eventual mastery of the Avatar State, and his fights with Sozin as well as his marriage to Ta Min. He closed with his death, by Sozin, and his home volcano._

They were intercepted by Korra before Aryn left. "Aryn," Roku called. "Be decisive."

She nodded.

* * *

Korra took a deep breath. "If you ever meet Mako, could you ask him to look after Asami and the girls?" She asked.


	13. The Gathering

_**Chapter 12: The Gathering**_

At seven years old, Aryn was connected to all of her past lives. They all explained their lives and even offered some wisdom. The only time there was any medical emergency was when Aryn was reconnecting with Aang, thus confirming her theory about it being because Aang was in the Avatar State when Azula electrocuted him.

Kyoshi told Aryn to never make snap judgments, it would probably come back to haunt her. Kuruk said to always be somehow involved in the political and spiritual affairs of Elementia, especially during peace times. Yangchen said to be cautious and to not always follow the rules of the Jedi, especially the no-attachment rule. Jafar said that sometimes a good fight helps get more information onto the discussion table but always use diplomacy as a first resort and violence last. Jasper said do what you can to help others. Elia said that all cultures were important. Wan said to look at a disagreement from all angles before acting and don't act rashly.

The rest of the past Avatars' wisdom all fell somewhere in one of those categories, usually under Elia's statement.

* * *

Aryn, Ahsoka Tano, Amir Azar, Aza, and their good friend, Reds, all entered the hangar bay where their padawan instructor, Alania Star was waiting.

"You are the top of your class. Today, we go to Ilum to retrieve your crystal to build your own lightsabers," Alania told the excited Younglings.

The Younglings cheered and quickly boarded the transport. Aryn shot up her hand. "Padawan Star? As each Jedi and crystal is unique, does the lightsaber share that same uniqueness?" She asked brightly.

Alania nodded as the ship landed on Ilum. "Professor Huyang will clarify further on your question, Initiate Aryn, you can ask him later," she added.

* * *

Aryn nodded and everyone, bundled in warm clothing, headed out of the ship and onto Ilum.

"Stretch out your hand and focus the Force, Younglings. Only together may we enter," Alania spoke.

The group used the Force to clear the path to the Crystal Temple. "We must hurry," Alania urged. "The sun is rising."

The group trotted inside where they saw Master Yoda waiting. "A Jedi's most important possession, the lightsaber is. The heart, the crystal is," he spoke. "If Jedi you are to become, into the Crystal Caverns you must go."

* * *

He opened the door and then the five students trotted inside. Amir groaned at the sight of the three doors. "Close your eyes, let the Force guide you and on the count of three, point to a door," Aryn stated.

"One! Two! Three!" The Younglings counted.

Ahsoka looked at Aryn. "I'll be fine, 'Soka. You go on with the others. I'll meet at the Temple entrance."

The others quickly found their crystals. Ahsoka's was green. Amir's was also green. Reds and Aza's crystals were both blue.

* * *

Aryn wandered deeper into the Temple and noticed an open door. She entered the door and saw two sparkling objects. She stepped toward the objects only to slide into the pillar where they were hidden. She closed her eyes, monitored her breathing and using her Waterbending propelled herself directly below them and quickly used the Force to get them. Seeing a second door and sensing her friends near the door, Aryn went out it and found herself in the Temple entry way.

"Successful, were you, Initiate Aryn?" Master Yoda asked.

Aryn held out her two crystals, which were rainbow in color.

* * *

The group then boarded their transport to return to Coruscant.


	14. Building Lightsabers

_**Chapter 13: Building Lightsabers**_

"Professor Huyang, Aryn has a question," Alania figured that Aryn should ask her question now before they started building their lightsabers.

"As each Jedi and crystal is unique, does the lightsaber share that same uniqueness?" Aryn asked.

Professor Huyang nodded and said, "Yes. A Jedi's lightsaber is an extension of themselves."

Aryn nodded. Her lightsabers had to be made of meteorite metal and maybe a hidden compartment for a few small pebbles, yeah, and she had to be able to easily switch between using them and her bending. But she'd need to reinforce them with platinum…wait, Mandalorian steel would be the better option. It is bendable, but is still nearly impossible—even Toph Beifong couldn't bend it when the Council brought her in to demonstrate a Metalbending manuever to Aryn. Aryn, however, was easily able to bend it. "Do you know how you want your lightsabers?" Professor Huyang asked.

Aryn nodded eagerly in response. "Mandalorian steel with a hidden compartment, only accessible through bending," Aryn decided.

Using the Force, the young Jedi carefully constructed their lightsabers. Aryn studied her newly constructed lightsabers carefully. She'd ultimately gone with the guard shoto design, foregoing the compartment for a few small pebbles for emergency Lavabending. She'd carry those in her pack. In addition to being of Mandalorian steel, the outer casing was also covered in Phrik metal, another metal that only Aryn was able to bend.

* * *

Along with the rest of her age mates, Aryn proudly showed her new guard shotos to Master Windu, who immediately frowned at the fact that Aryn's lightsabers were so different from everyone else.

Aryn didn't acknowledge Master Windu's annoyance and quickly returned to her quarters, along with Ahsoka.


	15. Avatar Only Bending Lessons

**_Chapter 14: Avatar Only Bending Lessons_**

After returning, Aryn had a vision of Yangchen. "When lightbending, you must be careful. Let no one know of this skill! If the wrong people learn you have this ability, who knows what danger could come of it," she warned.

"How do you lightbend? Why didn't I hear of it?" Aryn asked.

"I kept the technique a secret. Sense the heat of light but let go of the heat but manipulate the essence of the light," Yangchen instructed.

Aryn quickly picked up the technique.

* * *

A few weeks later, Aryn had a similar experience, only this time it was with Korra. "Magnetbending's fairly new," Korra stated. "Usually, you would use your ability to bend and create lightning, firing it at a rock to create a magnetic field and use that to manipulate the nearby objects. With magnets, just basic Metalbending will work."

"Could I—theoretically—break a magnetic field using the technique?" Aryn asked.

Korra nodded and Aryn again easily picked the new technique.


	16. Aryn's First Master

**_Chapter 15: Aryn's First Master, Jedi Knight Sarrissa Jeng_**

Almost a year after the gathering, Aryn was asked to appear before the Jedi High Council. Aza, Amir, Reds, and Ahsoka all wished their friend well.

Aryn entered as soon as Master Yoda called her in. "You wished to see me, Masters?" Aryn asked.

"Calm down, little one," a female voice spoke.

Aryn spun and stared at her new instructor. "You were knighted?!" She exclaimed—she was constantly bumping into Padawan Jeng during the day. She had the same problem with Master Krell—for two weeks, after which she'd learned quickly to avoid him when she could. She even had the same problem with Master Plo's apprentice—Padawan Swan.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my Padawan learner?" Knight Jeng asked.

"Oh yes, Master! Thank you, Master!" Aryn replied happily.

After their bonding ceremony, Aryn returned to the initiate dorms and gathered her few possessions, exchanging a few goodbyes with her friends before following Knight Jeng to their living quarters.


	17. Settling In

**_Chapter 16: Settling In_**

Aryn quickly unpacked her belongings. "Come padawan," Knight Jeng called her new padawan into the main room

Aryn obediently sat in front of her master, who began braiding the young apprentice's hair, weaving a section of her own hair into Aryn's hair. Aryn hesitantly touched the braid. "I'm really a Padawan now?" She whispered.

Knight Jeng nodded. "Now for rules. No caf until after your knighting ceremony. No cooking until I've taught you. Bedtime, uh, what time did you go to bed in the initiate dorms?" She asked.

"20:00 standard hours," Aryn replied.

"Okay, we'll stick with that, but every upcoming year, we'll add fifteen minutes," Knight Jeng replied.

Aryn nodded. "Yes, Master Sarrissa," she replied.

"Is everything alright?" Knight Jeng asked.

"Um, will I continue my bending training with Master Yoda?" Aryn asked.

"Actually, I'll be taking over the majority of your training, including bending," Knight Jeng replied.

Aryn nodded. "Let me see your lightsabers," Knight Jeng said abruptly.

Aryn obediently handed her two guard shotos over. "Aren't you a bit young to be building a set of guard shotos?" Knight Jeng asked.

Aryn nodded and replied, "Actually, Master Sarrissa, technically, I am, but I also have to be able to easily switch from using my lightsabers to bending or from using my bending to lightsabers."

"You're right, a set of guard shotos do suit you, my young apprentice," Knight Jeng said.

Aryn nodded. Knight Jeng handed them back to her apprentice. "We're going to training room 6," she stood up and motioned for her apprentice to follow.

As soon as they entered, Knight Jeng ordered, "Show me what you know of your bending."

Aryn spun and twisted away from the training droids, specifically made for this purpose by Future Industries, and blasted one with water, a second with fire, a third with earth, used Metalbending on a fourth, blasted the fifth with a lightning bolt, and heated a small collection of pebbles which she then threw at the final droid.

"Impressive, young one," Aryn blushed.

"Fire still needs work though, Master Sarrissa," Aryn admitted. "It's my weakest of the elements."

"You did fine," Knight Jeng replied. "Besides you're still learning."

Aryn nodded. "In addition, the role of the Avatar is also a political one," Knight Jeng continued. "So, hopefully the Council will grant my request and I will take you to Mandalore and Naboo to learn how to work with different politicians. We might even go to Raxus and work with Mina Bonteri as well as Alderaan and work with the Organa family."

Aryn's eyes lit up delightedly. "That sounds wonderful, Master Sarrissa," she replied hopefully.

"Now, come along, we'll go eat dinner and then meditate," Knight Jeng spoke.

Aryn nodded silently and obediently followed her master.

After dinner, Knight Jeng and Aryn shared a quiet meditation and then went to bed.


	18. Meet Your Political Instructors

_**Chapter 17: Meet Your Political Instructors**_

A few days later, Aryn woke up and, after dressing and preparing for the day, found seven visitors along with her master in the common room. "Good morning, Master Sarrissa, esteemed guests," Aryn greeted, hoping she'd be able to sneak off to class.

"I called and informed your teachers you wouldn't be attending class today," Knight Jeng spoke, sensing her student's thoughts.

Aryn raised her eyebrows. "Today, you're going to meet your political instructors," Knight Jeng continued.

She then stood up and motioned to each guest. "These are Bail and Breha Organa of Alderaan. They'll teach you about inherited rule. This is Mina Bonteri of Raxus. She'll teach you how to deal with large councils. This is Duchess Satine Kryze of Kalevala of Mandalore. She, along with Queen Amidala of Naboo, and Queen Amidala's handmaidens, Sabé and Eirtaé, will teach you about the different kinds of elected rulers."

* * *

Satine frowned and asked, "Why does Padawan Aryn need so many teachers for politics? Surely only one or two would suffice."

Aryn bit her lip and turned to her master, who nodded for her to explain. "Well, on my home planet of Elementia, there is an example of nearly every form of government that Master Sarrissa said you would teach me about," Aryn revealed. "And, um, I'm sort of the Avatar and I need to learn how to deal with the different types of government so I can maintain peace there."

* * *

"That's unusual," Mina murmured. "Jedi aren't supposed to learn anything about their homeworld until after their Knighting ceremony."

Aryn nodded and then spoke, "For over ten thousand years, in one hundred lifetimes, I have fulfilled the tasks of a Jedi and a politician and a spiritual leader on Elementia."

* * *

"Still, you shouldn't know anything about your past…" Breha began.

" _Pasts_ ," Aryn corrected. "This is the first time the Avatar has worked on an intergalactic level."

* * *

Aryn then turned her attention to the Queen of Naboo.

Queen Amidala immediately asked, "What of the Fire Nation and Sozin's Comet?"

Aryn looked thoughtfully at Queen Amidala, carefully responding, "With all due respect, Your Majesty, despite her ancestors' more warlike tendencies, I firmly believe that Izumi is much less likely to start a war. The memory of the Hundred Year War is still fresh in too many memories," she murmured. "She had been reluctant to even attack Kuvira—that was a nearly a quarter of a century ago—due to the fact that everyone would probably think the Fire Nation was trying again to take over the Earth Kingdom."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in political discussion amongst the visitors and Aryn.


	19. Return to Elementia

_**Chapter 18: Return to Elementia**_

* * *

 **A/N: You can find the Fire Nation portion of the family tree featured in this chapter at clockwork captain .deviantart art/ Familytree-549119146?ga_ submit_new=10% 253A1437950754. Just remove the spaces.**

* * *

A year later, Aryn followed Knight Jeng to the hangar, her pack of supplies swung over her shoulder. "Master Sarrissa, could Alyn come with us?" She asked curiously.

"Get on the ship," Knight Jeng replied firmly.

Aryn nodded and eagerly hugged her animal companion in the backroom.

Then she followed Knight Jeng to the cockpit. "Where are we going?" Aryn asked.

"Elementia," Knight Jeng replied tersely. "It's the Hundred Anniversary of the end of the Hundred Year War and I think the Avatar should participate in the festivities of her homeland."

* * *

Aryn grinned excitedly and they took off, headed for Elementia. She also had a mission to take care of—to deliver Korra's message to Mako.

They stopped in Omashu and picked up Kuvira on the way to the Fire Nation, sneaking the former Great Uniter inside the city gates.

* * *

"Aryn, talk to the people here, but stay out of trouble," Knight Jeng ordered. "I'll stay with Kuvira."

Aryn nodded and replied, "Yes, Master Sarrissa."

* * *

As she walked, she bumped into two men and a young woman. "Sorry," Aryn blushed.

"It's alright, I'm Mako, this is my baby brother, Bolin and his wife, Opal," the elder man stated.

"Mako?!" Aryn exclaimed. "I need to talk to you, really important."

She pulled Mako aside. "I have a message from Korra for you," she murmured. "She wanted me to ask you to look after Asami and the girls."

"Look, I can't. I hurt Asami pretty bad when we were teens and…" Mako said.

Aryn grabbed Mako's arm. "Mako, look at me," she ordered. "Korra trusts you. She trusts you with the lives of the people she holds most dear. Don't let her down. And don't let yourself down. What if something happened to Asami? Korra needs someone she can count on to raise the girls. They're barely older than me."

Mako nodded. "I will," he vowed.

Aryn grinned. Mission accomplished. Now to talk to someone else. "Yo cuz!" An obnoxious male voice called.

"Not now, Kuzon," Bolin groaned. "Look, we'd love to talk more but right now we have to watch our baby cousin, Kuzon."

* * *

Aryn walked away, only to bump into a handsome young Fire Nation noble child. "Hello, my lord," she bowed.

He groaned. "None of that my lord stuff," he complained. "It makes me feel old. I'm only eight. Call me Gyatso."

Aryn's heart nearly stopped. "You were named for…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"The friend of Roku and the mentor of Aang," he finished. "And that annoying kid was my baby brother, Kuzon, as you heard my cousin, Bolin tell you."

She smiled as he touched her hand. "Will you explain your family to me?" She asked, curiously. He nodded.

* * *

Bells began tolling.

"Come on, Fire Lord Izumi is about to deliver her speech in honor of the end of the war," he led her to the courtyard outside the Royal Palace.

* * *

"Welcome citizens of Elementia," Fire Lord Izumi surveyed the crowd, pleased at the sight of the different colored clothing—she had requested that the representatives and visitors from each nation wear their native colors—Southern and Northern Water Tribes wore shades of blue and purple, the Earth Nation wore shades of green and brown, the Air Nation wore the old robes, and the Fire Nation wore, well, red. "A hundred years ago, the fate of the world hung in the balance as Father fought Aunt Azula and Avatar Aang battled Ozai. With the defeat of both Aunt Azula and Ozai, a hundred years of war was finally ended. Peace was finally restored and the people of the nations have begun to work together. From international marriages to return of the Air Nation, much has changed since then. Now, at last, we reached peace and we have learned to live together. Our world is constantly changing but we are still friends and allies and will work together to ensure that a war as destructive as the Hundred Year War does not start again. Friends, family, let us celebrate, but never forget those who sacrificed themselves to save those who ended the war. Kya, mother of Katara, the last Waterbender of the South. Monk Gyatso, mentor of Avatar Aang. Princess Yue, heroine of the Water Tribes and now the moon. And many others who fell in what would prove to be one of the most nonsense wars the Fire Nation would ever fight, causing lasting damage and harm to those who did not deserve it. For that, I am deeply sorry, and while I know many of you have forgiven us, it will be many generations before Sozin's line is absolved of its guilt in beginning the war. But rather than dwell on the negative, let's celebrate the positives. We will soon have more international trade than ever before and more cultural exchanges than ever before. Our world is at peace and it is time for us to interact with other nationalities! Don't be shy! Speak with those from different nations, and, no offense, Water Tribe members, please talk to someone who isn't from the Water Tribe. Learn from one another. Go in peace, my loyal subjects, my honored guests, my friends, and my family."

The courtyard burst into applause at the end of Fire Lord Izumi's speech. She had gotten nervous a few times, during it, but overall, it was great.

* * *

Then Aryn and Gyatso sat on the top of the palace wall. They were both Firebenders, so they could get down easily. Plus Aryn also had Earth and Air to help get down.

* * *

"So, this is my family tree," he pulled out a chart.

"Uh, could you explain it?" She asked.

Gyatso nodded. "My grandparents are Mifey and Tom-Tom. Tom-Tom was the younger brother of the late Fire Lady Mai. She and Zuko had one daughter, you know her as Fire Lord Izumi. She married Hakoda, son of Sokka and Suki. He was actually the younger brother of Bataar Sr. who married Suyin Beifong, and had five kids together—Bataar Jr., Huan, Opal, Wei and Wing. Izumi had her son Iroh, and a daughter, I never actually met her. She ran off and joined the Kyoshi Warriors on Kyoshi Island, cutting off all ties and rights to the throne. Anyway, Iroh grew up and married Sapphire and had three sons, Lu Ten and the twins, Zuko and Roku—Zuko's older by three minutes. Back to Tom-Tom and Mifey, they had a daughter named Nela, who disappeared when she was sixteen, becoming Naoki of Republic City. She married San, and they had two sons—you've already met them—Mako and Bolin. Bolin just married Opal, so she's linked to both sides of the family. After Nela's disappearance, several years passed and Mifey and Tom-Tom had a second daughter, Aja. She stayed in the Fire Nation and married my dad, Sota. Eight years ago, I was born and two years after that, Kuzon was born. Oh, there's also Izumi's Aunt Azula—she never had kids, she didn't know if her episode of complete insanity was over or if she'd have a relapse, and she didn't want to unnecessarily endanger her child. Izumi also has a half-aunt—her grandmother, Ursa, divorced Ozai, when Zuko was about eleven, marrying her true love, Ikem and the two lovers had a daughter, Kiyi, who later married a noble—Fire Lord Zuko elevated Kiyi to the rank of princess upon arrival in the Fire Nation capital, after retrieving their shared mother—and had a daughter, Sozza. After her husband's death, however, Kiyi returned to Hira'a, with their daughter, managing the estate from there," he replied. "And, yep, that's everyone."

Aryn nodded, impressed.

* * *

"Gyatso, are you annoying our Jedi guest?" A voice spoke.

Aryn snapped her head around. She stood and bowed. "Fire Lord Izumi," she greeted.

"Apprentice," she replied. "What is your name?"

"Aryn, Your Excellence," she replied.

Izumi smiled and then a voice yelled, "YO! TWINKLE TOES!"

Aryn turned bright red and squeezed her eyes shut. "Flameo, I wish I was on Coruscant right about now," she muttered.

Izumi and Gyatso exchanged glances. "There's a giant hole there and I really want one now so I can fall in it," Aryn clarified.

Toph walked over and laughed, punching Aryn's shoulder.

Then Zuko and Katara walked over. "Sifu Hotman!" Aryn waved at Zuko, who groaned.

"Oh, and Katara, I have a message from Aang," Aryn admitted. "He said to tell you that you were still his forever girl."

Katara blushed and Zuko chuckled.

"Anyway, it's time for the feast," Izumi revealed why she'd actually come to get the two children.

Everyone feasted and exchanged stories throughout the meal.

* * *

The next morning, Aryn and Knight Jeng took Kuvira back to Omashu and then headed back to Coruscant.


	20. Jedi Council Discipline

_**Chapter 19: Jedi Council Discipline**_

After their return to the Jedi Temple and setting Alyn back up in the garden, where she lived, Aryn and Knight Jeng were called before the Council.

"We only authorized Knight Jeng to go to the Anniversary Celebration of the Hundred Year War," Master Windu stated, glaring coldly at Aryn.

Aryn instinctively moved closer to her mentor. _How dare he?_ Aryn thought angrily. _How dare he imply I had no right to be there? Flameo, I **ended** the Hundred Year War!_

Her eyes began glowing and she vanished, amidst shouts of terror and surprise as a bald, black-bearded monk appeared in her place.

* * *

"My name is Aang," the man spoke. "I was the one responsible for the end of the Hundred Year War and ever since, the Avatar _always_ attends as one of the Fire Lord's most honored guests. Do not deny Aryn her rights as the Avatar."

* * *

Aang was, of course, referring to the Avatar Beach House as well as attachments. Aryn named Izumi her go-to person for dealing with the Beach House when she wasn't in the Fire Nation.

* * *

He quickly left and the Council dismissed the two Jedi, but grounded them-no missions for the next two months.

After he left, Aryn crumpled against Knight Jeng. "What did I miss?" She asked.

Master Windu glared at her and Aryn struggled to her feet. "Look, Master Windu, every time one of my past lives uses my body, I'm out of the loop. In essence, my Force signature, is, in every sense, gone. I'm not really there so I have no memory of what just happened," Aryn replied.

"Defend your right to attend the celebration, Avatar Aang did," Master Yoda spoke.

Aryn nodded and obediently bowed and then followed Knight Jeng out of the Council Chambers and back to their quarters.


	21. Changes

_**Chapter 20: Changes**_

The next four years passed quickly.

* * *

Most of her clan had become Padawans—Amir worked with Master Quinlan Vos. Aza was chosen by Aayla Secura. Reds' master was one of the only fully trained Wookie Jedi. Ahsoka was the only one still Masterless.

Once in a while, Aryn would meet with Ahsoka. "Don't worry, Ahsoka, the right Master will find you and will _train_ you," Aryn reassured her childhood friend.

* * *

At twelve years old, Aryn easily outdid many of her classmates in Diplomacy, Diplomatic Relations and Negotiations, and basic Politics. Students who took these classes were usually sent to the Diplomatic Corps.

Aryn, however, needed them for her role as the Avatar.

* * *

During the past four years, she had gone to Mandalore and watched Satine work with her advisors. She'd gone to Naboo and watched as Queen Amidala stepped down in favor of Queen Jamillia. She observed the swearing in of the new Senators in the Republic Senate, including Senator Amidala and a man named Rush Clovis—she instantly didn't trust him for some reason. She watched as the Senate began to divide on the issue of Count Dooku and his offer of fixing the Republic.

* * *

She often ran laps around her classmates in debates, but still had issues with Master Windu. He often demanded reports from her visits to the Spirit World and didn't approve of her rather, well, frequent returns to Elementia.

On her second visit, Gyatso introduced her to his other cousin, Bolin and Opal's daughter, Naoki. A year younger than the two friends, she was the first Earthbender to be able to both Metalbend and Lavabend without being the Avatar.

* * *

Aryn frowned at the reports coming in from the Senate. A few weeks ago, Senator Amidala, the former queen of Naboo had become Senator. Now rumors were going through the Temple that Senator Bonteri, Senator Amidala's mentor, as well as Aryn's mentor, was going to leave the Republic and join Dooku's Separatists.

She hurried toward the speeder bay. "Where are you going, Padawan?" Knight Jeng asked.

"To speak with Senator Bonteri, there are rumors Raxus is going to leave the Republic, I'd feel more comfortable if I heard what's going on from _her_ , Master Sarrissa," Aryn admitted.

"I agree, young one, tell me what she said," She ordered.

Aryn grinned. "Uh, Master? Can you drive me to the Senate?" Aryn asked sheepishly, as she just remembered she didn't know how to drive a speeder.

Knight Jeng grinned and then nodded.

* * *

Upon reaching the Senate, the two went straight to Senator Bonteri's office. "Padawan Aryn, Knight Jeng, what brings you two here?" Senator Bonteri asked.

"Is it true, Senator Bonteri? You're leaving the Republic?" Aryn asked.

"Yes," Senator Bonteri answered honestly. "I have to answer to my constituents and they want to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

Aryn nodded. "You're right. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to do what's best for your people," Aryn murmured. That was a hard lesson she had learned during her time as Yangchen—she'd been defending the Fire Nation, learned they were causing the problem and had to kill the Fire Lord's second son. She also learned it as Elia—she had left the Eastern Air Temple for a while, taught herself Waterbending, learned Earthbending, adopted an abandoned girl from a Sandbender tribe, and then had to kill the girl two years later when she began attacking villages and murdering innocents.

Senator Bonteri smiled. "Senator Amidala will take over training you with large councils," she stated simply, as way of dismissal.

Aryn and Knight Jeng bowed and then left. "What do you say, we have a practice spar in training room 6?" Knight Jeng asked.

Aryn grinned and nodded in response.


	22. Forming Team Avatar

_**Chapter 21: Forming Team Avatar**_

A few months after Senator Bonteri left, Aryn slipped out of the Temple, secretly returning to Elementia again.

* * *

She stopped in Avatar Korra Park in Republic City and studied the statue of her predecessor for a few minutes while she waited for Gyatso to arrive with the others. She'd told Gyatso she was coming back and to bring Naoki, Katara and Yasuko Sato, and one of Tenzin's two grandchildren, meeting her in Avatar Korra Park.

* * *

Aryn glanced up as Gyatso, Naoki, the Sato twins and Meelo's only son, Mizhak, arrived.

"Guys, I'm the Avatar, but I'm just _one_ person," Aryn murmured. "I need your help."

"I'm in," Gyatso said.

"Will there be adventure?" Naoki asked hopefully.

Aryn nodded, knowing that Naoki was in.

The Sato twins exchanged a glance and then Yasuko asked, "You won't run away on us?"

"I can't make any promises, but I will do my best," Aryn admitted.

Mizhak grinned. "I guess we're the new Team Avatar," he murmured.

"Yeah, we are," Aryn replied. "But, right now, there's a galactic crisis going on in the Galactic Republic—the Separatist Crisis. I need the five of you to keep your eyes and ears open for anything suspicious here on Elementia and report it to me—especially anything indicating that the leaders plan to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

The group nodded. Gyatso glanced at Aryn and then past the statue. She nodded. "If you'll excuse us," she murmured, following Gyatso.

* * *

"Look, I really, really, really like you," Gyatso blurted. "And I know it's against the Jedi Code and..."

Aryn placed her hand over his mouth, quieting him. " _Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden._ Compassion and love, which are basically the same thing, are essential to any Jedi's life, especially mine, since, you know, I'm the Avatar," Aryn replied. "And I feel the same way about you."

"But we will do?" Gyatso asked.

Aryn rubbed her chin. "Aren't there those stories? About the tunnel and the secret lovers?" She asked.

"Yeah, the tale of Oma and Shu, after whom Omashu, the city, I mean, was named," Gyatso replied. "And it's all true."

Aryn grinned. "Then when we want to spend time as lovers we'll sneak off to the Secret Tunnel and meet there," she murmured.

"Just like Oma and Shu, except in reverse," Gyatso chuckled.

Aryn grinned and the two rejoined the rest of their friends. Aryn said her farewells and returned to Coruscant, allowing her droid—R6-C7, commonly called Slicer—to pilot the ship, just as he did on the way to Elementia.


	23. Aryn's 13th Lifeday

_**Chapter 22: Aryn's Thirteenth Birthday**_

 **A/N: This chapter was actually inspired by the story, Riverstone by fireicewriter42, which also be found on this site.  
**

* * *

Aryn sleepily rubbed her eyes. It was her thirteenth lifeday today. It was her thirteenth lifeday! She'd get something from Knight Jeng today. It would be meaningful to both of them, but especially to her.

She climbed out of bed and head to the dining room. "Eat up, little one," Knight Jeng ordered. "We have a big day ahead of us."

Aryn finished and prepared to leave for the day—she was going to sit in on yet another Senate debate. "Padawan, before you go, why don't you go see what's in the main room?" Knight Jeng suggested.

Aryn walked into the main room and froze. Sitting on the low table was an old Pai Sho set and not just any Pai Sho set, but the very one that, as Aang and maybe even Roku, Aryn had used with Monk Gyatso. "Do you like it?" Knight Jeng asked.

Aryn nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you, Master," Aryn grinned. "Shall we play a round?"

"Indeed, little one," Knight Jeng joined her apprentice. "If you explain the rules."

"Well, you want to either box in my lotus tile or get your lotus tile to the center of the board before I do. The other tiles are used for advancing and trapping the lotus tile as well as capturing opposing pieces. Water beats fire. Fire beats earth. Earth beats air. Air beats water. Avatar beats all," Aryn explained, as she properly set up the board.

A few minutes later, Aryn had defeated her mentor in a Pai Sho match. "You'll get it eventually," Aryn murmured. "And thanks, again, Master Sarrissa. I didn't think I was ever going to see this again."

"You're welcome," Knight Jeng murmured, before chuckling as she dropped off her Padawan at the Senate yet again.


	24. The 1st Battle of Geonosis

_**Chapter 23: The First Battle of Geonosis**_

Fourteen year old Aryn quickly followed her master to the waiting cruiser. "Masters, Knights, and Padawans," Master Windu addressed the crowd—army—of Jedi. "Alright, we're headed to Geonosis to retrieve Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, and Senator Amidala," he replied. "Remain hidden within the bleachers, until I give the signal."

"What is the signal, Master Windu?" Aryn asked brightly.

"You'll know it when you see it," he replied evenly. "Or just follow your Master's lead."

Aryn, chided, looked at her master. "Patience, little one," she murmured.

Aryn nodded, silently. "Is everyone here?" He asked.

A chorus of "Yes, Master Windu," filled the room.

"Alright, let's move out," he ordered, motioning the group onto the two cruisers.

* * *

The group set off for Geonosis. "Get some rest, everyone, I'll wake you when we arrive," Master Windu murmured.

Aryn glared at Master Windu. "You need sleep too, Master Windu, and I will not hesitate to use whatever means necessary to ensure you rest," she declared firmly.

He glared coldly at her. "Silence, Young Aryn," he snarled.

Aryn turned and headed to a corner, sulking. "The Padawan is right," Master Mundi spoke up. "Those of us who are on the Council will take shifts—Master Windu will have the first and last shifts, with each shift lasting two hours."

Master Windu nodded and Aryn grinned at Master Mundi. "Well done, Padawan Aryn," Master Mundi murmured.

Aryn grinned and said, "Let's just say we don't need a repeat of that time when I was Aang and I nearly went an entire week without sleep—and I don't think there are any cold waterfalls on Geonosis."

Aryn shuddered at the memory. Sure, she could joke about it now, but it was still pretty terrifying—she could have messed up the invasion pretty badly, if the Fire Nation didn't already know.

* * *

The flight was uneventful—the Jedi Council switched off on sleep and watch shifts during the journey.

* * *

"Remember, stay hidden until I give the signal," Master Windu murmured.

Aryn nodded, recalling her training. _Padawan, no matter what happens to me, keep your mind in the here and now,_ Sarrissa sent one last instruction to her student.

* * *

"I don't think so," Master Windu spoke as he began fighting a squad of battle droids.

* * *

" _Now!"_ Aryn's instincts screamed at her and she jumped out of the ground in the arena and activated her lightsabers.

She whirled and knocked back the bugs. _No Bloodbending,_ she reminded herself. She spun and twirled, evading the blaster bolts from the droids, using her Metalbending to break their blasters and the droids themselves. Dooku watched her interestedly.

* * *

The rescue squad was soon retrieved by Master Yoda and the Clone Troopers.

Aryn led a group of troopers into the firefight. "Commander Aryn," the leader stated. "We await your commands."

"Stay with the main force. I'll be right beside you," she decided that would be the best course of action.

The battle was won, but at a high price.

* * *

Later, Aryn moved amongst the survivors, searching for her mentor. "Master?" She called.

"Joined the Force, Knight Jeng has," Master Yoda found Aryn searching for her mentor. "A new master, you will need. Yes, hmmm, Master Krell, your new master, he will be."

"Yes, Master Yoda," Aryn murmured, leaving to gather her few possessions.


	25. New Master, New Armor, New Robes

_**Chapter 24: New Master, New Armor, New Robes**_

Everyone gathered at the main hangar to be fitted for armor. Aryn arched her eyebrows at the sight of Asami Sato. "Come with me," she led her former lover away and quickly measured the young Avatar for something.

A few hours later, Asami handed Aryn an entirely green wingsuit. Aryn tried it on and it fit perfectly. "Thanks," Aryn grinned. Asami then handed a metal belt to Aryn, which she quickly put on her waist.

She then called the metal bands to herself, locking them into position on her arms and legs. "Uh, what, about boots?" Aryn asked.

"Look, this will allow for you to better master your skills at seismic sense," Asami replied.

Aryn nodded gratefully. She then went to meet with her new master, Jedi Master Pong Krell.


	26. Krell's Abuse Begins

_**Chapter 25: Krell's Abuse Begins**_

Aryn obediently followed her new master onto the ship. Since he had taken over her training, Master Krell had forbidden her to use her bending in battle, even though it would save many of their troops.

She would sometimes sneak off to training room 6 to practice—she didn't want to get out of shape, especially with the recent reports she'd gotten from Elementia. There were rumors going around that the Red Lotus was returning and combining their forces with their predecessors, the Red Dragons. If the rumors were true, then the world leaders of Elementia and the Galactic Republic, as well as the members of the Galactic Senate, including the Chancellor, and the world leaders and representatives of the Confederacy of Independent Systems were in grave danger.

* * *

Aryn glanced up. "Hey, Captain," she acknowledged the clone.

"Commander, General Krell wants you to meet him in his quarters," the clone replied.

"Thanks, Captain," Aryn grinned.

* * *

"Where were you, Commander?" Master Krell demanded.

"I was meditating, Master, so I could mentally prepare myself for our upcoming campaign, General Krell, sir," Aryn replied formally.

He spun and one hand smacked into Aryn's cheek. She cried in pain. "You are to never use your bending as long as you are my student," he snapped.

Aryn sighed. "Yes, Master," she responded half-heartedly.

"Now go change into the Jedi robes and armor I had the courtesy of having made for you, apprentice," he ordered.

* * *

She hid her original outfit in a small box, which she hid in Knight Jeng's old quarters—she had moved out, but no other Jedi moved in, since there were so few Knights, plus she still had most of her belongings there—in boxes. She didn't dare bring anything from her past to Krell's room, especially her prized Pai Sho set—he'd destroy it in an instant.

* * *

She stretched and headed to the bridge. "Admiral Sato, what's our ETA?" She asked immediately.

"We should be arriving…" Admiral Roku Sato began.

He was suddenly interrupted by the pilot. "Commander, Admiral, an entire Separatist fleet just came out of hyperspace," the pilot stated.

"Men, to your battle positions. Captain, get General Krell, now," Aryn ordered, immediately at the sight of the Separatist battle cruisers.

"But Commander," the captain protested.

"That's an order, captain," she snapped. _Come on, Master, tell me, you have a plan._

"Don't engage, just yet," Aryn murmured. "Wait for General Krell's order."

"They're not attacking, Commander," Admiral Sato stated.

"But why?" Aryn asked. "They're just sitting there, waiting… Get this cruiser out of here!"

"Padawan, I give the orders, not you," General Krell had arrived.

"I know, but I've got a bad feeling about this," Aryn replied. "It's a trap. I'm sure of it."

"We will not retreat. We will destroy this Separatist fleet," he replied.

"With one cruiser and only a few starfighters?" Aryn was very skeptical. "Master, we'll get crushed."

"No, we won't," he replied.

* * *

Aryn sighed and the battle began. The Republic, amazingly, won. Admiral Sato touched her shoulder. "Well done, Avatar," he hissed to her.

She smiled gratefully at her fellow Elementarian. "Run along, I'm sure the General wants your report," he advised.

* * *

She nodded and the two reported to the Council. "A mission for your padawan, we have," Master Yoda stated. "Aid Senator Bail Organa, on a refugee mission on Christophosis, she will."

"Agreed," Master Krell said reluctantly. "But you better listen to him."

"I will, Master," she replied.

* * *

Aryn gathered her two boxes—one had her Pai Sho set in it and the other had her old uniform—and first went to Senator Amidala's apartment. Padmé often offered for Aryn leave stuff there, not that she usually did.

But now, things were different, and until she was free from Krell, the Pai Sho set and the old outfit would stay with the Senator of Naboo.


	27. Refugees on Christophosis

_**Chapter 26: Refugees on Christophosis**_

"I welcome the aid, Padawan, er, Commander, er, Avatar, er, which title would you like me to use, Aryn?" Senator Bail Organa began, but quickly became flustered.

"Uh, well, either Padawan or Avatar," Aryn responded. She hated her military title with a burning passion, or maybe that was Aang. After all, he lived by the code of the Air Nation to the best of his ability, despite the fact that he had to respect and serve all four of the cultures of Elementia.

He nodded wordlessly. The duo soon met with the others who were going to aid on the relief mission.

* * *

They soon reached Christophosis and set up a base of operations to distribute the supplies for the needy there.

Unfortunately, many of the civilians had already been killed or transported offworld by retreating Separatist invaders, so a lot of the time was spent attempting to direct reconstruction efforts in different areas of the planet.

* * *

But one day, a Separatist fleet returned to Christophosis and attacked the small group of Republic agents.


End file.
